During source code compilation, compilers typically construct a parse tree and carry the parse tree forward through various stages of the compilation process. In general, a parse tree includes a branch for every program element or component of the source code. Thus, a compiler typically demands or requires memory sufficient to store such a parse tree. Further, as the number of program elements or components in the source code increases, so does the memory demand or requirement for the parse tree. Consequently, a need exists for methods, devices and/or systems that help to reduce memory demand or requirements associated with parse tree storage. A need also exists for methods, devices and/or systems wherein memory demand or requirements scale more efficiently with respect to the number of program elements or components in a source code. Exemplary methods, devices and/or systems that address these needs and/or other needs are disclosed herein.